creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Daddy's Little Princess/@comment-5699173-20160112180406/@comment-26030957-20160112190052
Damn, everyone's a critic. Well, if you were underwhelmed you were underwhelmed. What can I say? Maybe I've set the bar too high. I thought a story about a cult of blood orgying vampires was pretty wild. I also thought the concept of vampires who shot up blood was very original, I have never heard of it before. I also thought it was a great metaphor for junkies. I do have some issues with some of your remarks, though. You say about shooting up blood, "anyone who'd do that would get pretty sick". What do you think a blood transfusion is? It's happening in hospitals the world over as we talk. Now if a person with type A blood would receive type B blood they could have a reaction. But anyone can receive type O blood. Do you know about blood doping? It's when athletes shoot up their own blood as a performance enhancer. So, far from getting one sick, it actually saves lives and boosts the oxygen levels in your body so that you are actually stronger. But all this is besides the point. It is a metaphor. As for the vampire mythology, I make up my own mythologies. Like in the story The Gym Teacher which you say you like so much. Have you ever heard of a werewolf who changes into a monster when stimulated by sex and violence? No. I made that up. It's a metaphor for necropheliac serial killers who turn into monsters when stimulated by sex and violence. A metaphor just like the blood is a metaphor for drugs in this story. When it comes to working with the the stereotypes and cliches of monsters, I'm afraid you won't be able to dress me in that cloak. I smash preconceptions into little pieces and put them back together again. That's what I did with the idea of a werewolf in The Gym Teacher and that's what I tried to do with this when it came to the ideas of vampires, cults, pornography, art, philosophy, deprogrammers, a father's love, and blood orgies. About Lionel's dialogue, I did a tremendous amount of research into deprogrammers, and that is the way they talk. I based Lionel loosely on the infamous deprogrammer Ted Patrick, and Lionel telling Frank not to question his methods is a direct quote from Ted Patrick that I managed to glean in my research. So, dude, sorry, but deprogrammers are real and that is the way they talk. Do some research on them. There's a great movie called Faults streaming on Netflix. Have a look. Here's a link to the wikipedia page on Ted Patrick https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ted_Patrick. Well, I'm sorry I couldn't please you. I guess you can't make everybody happy all the time. Maybe it's because you are a dude and relate to the little boy in The Gym Teacher and this is a rather flowery and romantic story in some ways. I personally think it is one of the greatest stories I've ever written. From a technical perspective, there is are a large cast of characters, multiple points of view, switching from first person to third person, and I was rather proud of the dialogue as well. I thought the first line was tremendous and that opening scene just wicked. I tried to evoke a feeling of Cormac McCarthy there at the end. Lots of references to my other stories in there if you know where to look. But, that's just me. If you don't like it, there's nothing I can do about it.